A conventional electric power steering apparatus is configured in such a way that power-unit electronic components forming an inverter and an electronic relay are mounted on a substrate such as a metal or a ceramic and that heat in the electronic components are radiated from the bottom side of the substrate to a heat sink by way of radiation grease or the like (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).